kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Riders' Main Forms
Form)]] In certain Kamen Rider Series, there are Riders that can alternate between forms to analyze their opponents fighting style to find out their weaknesses and gain an advantage in combat. All Riders with certain form sets are listed here. Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Black RX **Black RX (Primary) **Robo Rider **Bio Rider Kamen_Rider_Black_RX.jpg|Black RX (Primary) Lmesvjx1.jpg|RX Robo Rider 4876395900_c7163d2404.jpg|RX Bio Rider Saban's Masked Rider *Masked Rider **Masked Rider (Primary) **Super Gold **Super Blue Kamen_Rider_Black_RX.jpg|Masked Rider (Primary) Lmesvjx1.jpg|Masked Rider Super Gold 4876395900_c7163d2404.jpg|Masked Rider Super Blue Kamen Rider Kuuga *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Mighty Form (Primary) **Dragon Form **Pegasus Form **Titan Form Krk-Kuuga.png|Kuuga Mighty Form (Primary) Krk-KuugaDF.png|Kuuga Dragon Form Krk-KuugaPF.png|Kuuga Pegasus Form Krk-KuugaTF.png|Kuuga Titan Form Kamen Rider Agito *Kamen Rider Agito **Ground Form (Default/Primary) **Storm Form **Flame Form Kra-Agito.png|Agito Ground Form (Default/Primary) Kra-AgitoSF.png|Agito Storm Form Kra-AgitoFF.png|Agito Flame Form Kamen Rider Kabuto *Kamen Rider Kabuto **Masked Form **Rider Form *Kamen Rider TheBee **Masked Form **Rider Form *Kamen Rider Drake **Masked Form **Rider Form *Kamen Rider Sasword **Masked Form **Rider Form *Kamen Rider Gatack **Masked Form **Rider Form *Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto **Masked Form **Rider Form KabutoMF.PNG|Kabuto Masked Form Krk-Kabuto.jpg|Kabuto Rider Form TheBeeMF.PNG|TheBee Masked Form Krk-TheBee.jpg|TheBee Rider Form Krk-DrakeMF.jpg|Drake Masked Form Krk-Drake.jpg|Drake Rider Form SaswordMF.PNG|Sasword Masked Form Krk-Sasword.jpg|Sasword Rider Form GatackMF.PNG|Gatack Masked Form Krk-Gatack.jpg|Gatack Rider Form Krk-DarkKabutoMF.jpg|Dark Kabuto Masked Form Krk-DarkKabuto.jpg|Dark Kabuto Rider Form Kamen Rider Den-O *Kamen Rider Den-O **Sword Form (Primary) **Rod Form **Ax Form **Gun Form *Kamen Rider Zeronos **Altair Form (Primary) **Vega Form *Kamen Rider Yuuki **Skull Form **Hijack Form Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form.png|Den-O Sword Form (Primary) Den-O-rodform.jpg|Den-O Rod Form Den-O-axeform.jpg|Den-O Ax Form DEn-O-gun.jpg|Den-O Gun Form Kamen_Rider_Zeronos_Altair_Form.jpg|Zeronos Altair Form (Primary) Den-O-ZeronosVega.jpg|Zeronos Vega Form Den-O-Yuuki-skull.jpg|Yuuki Skull Form Den-O-Yuuki-hijack.jpg|Yuuki Hijack Form Kamen Rider Kiva *Kamen Rider Kiva **Kiva Form (Primary) **Garulu Form **Basshaa Form **Dogga Form What-aru Kurenai.png|Kiva Kiva Form (Primary) Not Agito Storm Form.png|Kiva Garulu Form Merman Rider Is Green With Envy.png|Kiva Basshaa Form Eye Think It's Hammer Time.png|Kiva Dogga Form Kamen Rider W *Kamen Rider Double **CycloneJoker (Primary) **HeatMetal **LunaTrigger *Kamen Rider Accel **Accel (Default/Primary) **Bike Form Kamen_Rider_Double_CycloneJoker.png|Double CycloneJoker (Primary) HeetuMetaru.png|Double HeatMetal Luuna_Toriggah.png|Double LunaTrigger KamenRiderAccel.jpg|Accel (Default/Primary) KamenRiderAccelBikeForm.jpg|Accel Bike Form Kamen Rider OOO *Kamen Rider OOO **Tatoba Combo (Primary) **Gatakiriba Combo **Latorartar Combo **Sagohzo Combo **Shauta Combo OOO-Tatoba.PNG|OOO Tatoba Combo (Primary) Gata Kiri Ba.PNG|OOO Gatakiriba Combo Lion, Tora, CheeTah.PNG|OOO Latorartar Combo Sai,_Gorilla,_Zou_Test.png|OOO Sagohzo Combo Shauta_OOO.png|OOO Shauta Combo Kamen Rider Fourze *Kamen Rider Fourze **Base States (Default/Primary) **Elek States **Fire States RocketMan.png|Fourze Base States (Default/Primary) GoldPower.png|Fourze Elek States FightingFireWithFire.png|Fourze Fire States Kamen Rider Wizard *Kamen Rider Wizard **Flame Style (Primary) **Water Style **Hurricane Style **Land Style WizardFlameStyle.png|Wizard Flame Style (Primary) WizardWaterStyle.png|Wizard Water Style WizardHurricaneStyle.png|Wizard Hurricane Style WizardLandStyle.png|Wizard Land Style Kamen Rider Gaim *Kamen Rider Gaim **Orange Arms (Primary) **Pine Arms **Ichigo Arms *Kamen Rider Baron **Banana Arms (Primary) **Mango Arms *Kamen Rider Ryugen **Budou Arms (Primary) **Kiwi Arms *Kamen Rider Fifteen **Fifteen Arms (Primary) **Decade Arms **Fourze Arms **Wizard Arms **Gaim Arms KRGa-Gaimorange.png|Gaim Orange Arms (Primary) KRGa-Gaimpine.png|Gaim Pine Arms KRGa-Gaimichigo.png|Gaim Ichigo Arms KR-BaronBananaArms.png|Baron Banana Arms (Primary) KRGaim-BaronMangoArms.png|Baron Mango Arms KRGa-Ryugengrape.png|Ryugen Budou Arms (Primary) KRGa-Ryugenkiwi.png|Ryugen Kiwi Arms HD KR Fifteen 2.png|Fifteen Fifteen Arms (Primary) 15.10.png|Fifteen Decade Arms 15 Fourze Arms.png|Fifteen Fourze Arms 15.wiz.png|Fifteen Wizard Arms 15 GAIM Arms.png|Fifteen Gaim Arms Kamen Rider Drive *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Speed (Primary) **Type Wild **Type Technique KRDr-Drivespeed.png|Drive Type Speed (Primary) TypeWild201410261800.png|Drive Type Wild Blogentry-22-0-25439600-1406915986 thumb.jpg|Drive Type Technique Rider Cards Kamen_Ride_Kuuga.jpg|Kamen Ride: Kuuga Form_Ride_Kuuga_Dragon.jpg|Form Ride: Kuuga Dragon Form_Ride_Kuuga_Pegasus.jpg|Form Ride: Kuuga Pegasus Form_Ride_Kuuga_Titan.jpg|Form Ride: Kuuga Titan Kamen_Ride_Agito.jpg|Kamen Ride: Agito Form_Ride_Agito_Storm.jpg|Form Ride: Agito Storm Form_Ride_Agito_Flame.jpg|Form Ride: Agito Flame Kamen_Ride_Den-O.jpg|Kamen Ride: Den-O Form_Ride_Den-O_Rod.jpg|Form Ride: Den-O Rod Form_Ride_Den-O_Axe.jpg|Form Ride: Den-O Ax Form_Ride_Den-O_Gun.jpg|Form Ride: Den-O Gun Kamen_Ride_Kiva.jpg|Kamen Ride: Kiva Form_Ride_Kiva_Garulu.jpg|Form Ride: Kiva Garulu Form_Ride_Kiva_Basshar.jpg|Form Ride: Kiva Basshaa Form_Ride_Kiva_Dogga.jpg|Form Ride: Kiva Dogga Ranger Keys Tatoba Rider Key.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba Combo Key Gatakiriba Rider Key.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO Gatakiriba Combo Key Latorartar Rider Key.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO Latorartar Combo Key Sagohzo Rider Key.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO Sagohzo Combo Key Shauta Rider Key.jpg|Kamen Rider OOO Shauta Combo Key Rider Rings Kmn Rdr Wzrd Kg.png|Kuuga Mighty Form Ring Kuuga Dragon Ring.jpg|Kuuga Dragon Form Ring Kuuga Pegasus Ring.jpg|Kuuga Pegasus Form Ring Kuuga Titan Ring.jpg|Kuuga Titan Form Ring Better Kiva Ring.jpg|Kiva Kiva Form Ring Kiva Kiva Ring.jpg|Kiva Kiva Form Ring (Red) Kiva Garulu Ring.jpg|Kiva Garulu Form Ring Better Kiva Bassha Ring.jpg|Kiva Basshaa Form Ring Kiva Dogga Ring.jpg|Kiva Dogga Form Ring W Cyclone Joker.JPG|Double CycloneJoker Ring W Shin Cyclone Joker.jpg|Double CycloneJoker Ring (Colored) Premium_Double_Ring.jpg|Double CycloneJoker Ring (Premium Bandai) W Heat Metal.JPG|Double HeatMetal Ring W Luna Trigger.JPG|Double LunaTrigger Ring OOO Tatoba Ring.jpg|OOO Tatoba Combo Ring Shin OOO Tatoba Ring.jpg|OOO Tatoba Combo Ring (Red) Premium_OOO_Ring.jpg|OOO Tatoba Combo Ring (Premium Bandai) Gatakiriba Ring.jpg|OOO Gatakiriba Combo Ring True Lion Ring.jpg|OOO Latorartar Combo Ring Sagohzo Ring.jpg|OOO Sagohzo Combo Ring Birth Ring.jpg|Birth Ring Premium_Birth_Ring.jpg|Birth Ring (Premium Bandai) Fourze Ring.JPG|Fourze Base States Ring Premium_Fourze_Ring.jpg|Fourze Base States Ring (Premium Bandai) Fourze Elek Ring.jpg|Fourze Elek States Ring Better Fire States Ring.jpg|Fourze Fire States Ring flame.PNG|Flame Ring Waterring.png|Water Ring HurricaneRing.jpg|Hurricane Ring LandRing.jpg|Land Ring Premium_Wizard_Ring.jpg|Wizard Flame Style Ring (Premium Bandai) Category:Kamen Riders Category:Rider Forms